Fitting In
by LegendaryWrighter
Summary: On his first day at an elite school, Zexion is asked to look for a club. Searching for one where he'll fit in, Zexion stumbles across a group of friends who are actually in a club. Due to his lower status, Zexion fears that he won't be accepted. Will he win over this group of elite students but more importantly, one blonde in particular? Zemyx with slight indication of Soriku


**Author's Notes: Hello everybody. It's been a while since I've posted anything here. Nearly over 2 months. I feel so guilty. First of all, I would like to say thanks to everyone who has followed and faved my stories. I'll be updating Loyalty soon. Trust me, it's nearly been two months and I haven't got anything figured out for the chapters after the second one. But it's a work in-progress. So to reward my patient and dedicated followers, I'll be posting some of my old fics. This being one. Anyway stuff you need to know about this is in the summary. Cheerio for now and I'll be posting more.**

**One of my favourite parings**

**Fitting In**

In the school rankings of the worlds, there was one school that was consistently on top. Majority of businessmen, lawyers, doctors, soldiers and the king's advisers came from this educational institute. The school was Diamond High of Destiny Island. The school was founded by the CEO of Superior, a multi-million dollar company which had branches in almost each one of the worlds. For this very reason, the school was able to acquire the best equipment, school supplies and books, facilities and educators at the start of its first year. It attracted the upper class of Destiny Island and has been receiving awards for winning various competitions. Student from other worlds would also be sent to Destiny Island to study in Diamond High. There are only two ways for a student to be able to study in this school; the student's family can pay the tuition fee or the student is offered a scholarship due to a unanimous decision of the board.

It was a bright sunny morning as the first day of class began at Diamond High. Students were getting out of their limos, walking into the tall, intricately designed ebony doors of the school. A certain student entered the school. He wore the standard school uniform; a white long-sleeved polo, a black vest, a blue tie, black dress pants and leather shoes. He had gray eyes, slate-blue hair which covered his right eye and rectangular glass. He was short for his age but it didn't bother him. His name was Zexion. He immediately went to the headmaster's office.

He was let in to the office by the secretary and was told to wait. Zexion marveled at the office as he sat on one of the black leather chairs. The walls and ceiling was painted in dark blue and under his feet was a red carpet. The windows nearly reached the ceiling and the view overlooked the entire school plaza. It had long velvet curtains on its sides. The desk and bookshelves were made from mahogany and had intricate Greek design. Just then the door opened and a tall, dark man walked in and sat on the chair behind the desk. He had golden eyes and shoulder length silver hair. "Good morning." The man said kindly. "I am Mr. Xemnas, the headmaster and founder of this school, but I'm sure you already knew that." "Yes sir." Zexion said, trying not to seem nervous. Xemnas eyed Zexion for a while and then smiled. "You don't have to be so nervous; it is your first day after all." 'He makes it sound like the rest of the year will be hell." Zexion thought. "You should be honored, Mr. Zexion only a handful of students are offered scholarships here, mostly because the other board members have problems with the candidates." Zexion breathed out slowly. "But don't get too flattered. Since you're a scholarship student, more will be expected from you in your classes." Xemnas handed him a piece of paper. "That's your schedule. Since today is Monday and first period for everyone is Free Period, I suggest you join a club." Zexion took his schedule, bowed and left the office.

As Zexion looked for a club, he noticed students staring at him while he walked the halls. 'Don't pay them any attention, Zexion.' He thought to himself as he shut his eyes and continued walking. 'They're just like the kids from your old school.' Just then, a memory of being bullied popped into his head and made him tear up. "Hey kid, look out!" A voice shouted. Zexion opened his eyes and ran into somebody else, making them fall into a classroom. Zexion rubbed his head sat up. "I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." He said. The other student sat up. He had blonde hair styled in a mullet and emerald-green eyes. He was the same age as Zexion, but he was taller. His vest was unbuttoned and his tie was hanging loosely on his neck. Zexion stared at him without even knowing. "Yeah it's fine. I'd be running into people too if it was my first day." The boy said. "You always run into people, Demyx." A boy with long, red hair and light green eyes said. "Really, Axel?" Demyx said. "Really." A girl with blonde hair in pigtails replied. "So, who's the new meat that wrecked our meeting place?" Axel asked. "Don't be so mean, Axel." Demyx said as he stood up and dusted himself off. He helped Zexion up and patted him on the back. "So what's your name kid?" "Uh Zexion, my name is Zexion." The short teen tried to regain his composure. "Zexion, huh? Nice to meet you." Demyx said. "As you may know, my name's Demyx, that's Axel and the girl is Larxene, my twin and major pain in the ass." Axel kept Larxene from mauling Demyx. "It's nice to meet you all." Zexion said. "What did you mean by 'meeting place?' Is this a club?" "Woah, we can't talk about that while the door is wide open." Axel said. "Help us clean up this mess then we'll talk."

A few minutes later and the class was back to normal. Axel sat on the teacher's seat and put his feet on the table. Larxene sat on the lockers and looked out the window. Zexion and Demyx sat on seats beside each other. "So, is this a club?" Zexion asked. "How about this? It's a club, but it's not a club. Got it memorized?" Axel said. Zexion only wore a confused look on his face. "Maybe I can explain it into further detail." A voice said. A student with long silver hair and turquoise eyes came into the room. "Come on, Riku. It's just the kid's first day. Don't bore him." Axel said. Riku just introduced himself and sat down. "This classroom is a meeting place of a group of students who are in a club, but were not a club." Riku began. "Our group is registered as a club but we have no supervising teacher or any special duties. The reason for this is because our families are the biggest assets to the school." "Axel thought of the idea." Demyx pointed out. "It's probably the only good idea he's ever come up with." Riku said, ignoring the glare given to him afterwards "Anyway, my dad is the VP of Superior, both of Axel's parents are ranking officers in the king's army, and Demyx's and Larxene's mom and dad are rock stars. We have other members but their doing something else now." "So what about you, Zexion? What are your parents?" Axel asked. "Actually my parents are not that important. I'm just a scholarship student." Zexion said, closing his eyes. Nobody said a word. "Anyway, it's almost time for second period, I've gotta go." After that Zexion left. Demyx approached Axel and they had a long debate.

The rest of Zexion's day went smoothly but he kept thinking about that club and Demyx. 'They'd never let me join. Like they said, all of their parents are important people.' He thought. 'But that guy, Demyx. He seemed different from the others.' "Mr. Zexion." A voice called. "Yes ma'am?" Zexion regained his composure. "Are you feeling ill? Your face is all red. To the clinic, immediately." Zexion left the classroom and headed to the clinic. Just as he turned a corner, he bumped into someone and fell on the floor. He stood up and saw it was the boy he met earlier. "You know, we gotta stop meeting like this." He said with a smile. Zexion's face went red at seeing this. Demyx stood up and placed his hand on Zexion's forehead. "Hey are you all right? Your face looks as red as Axel's hair." He stated. "I'm fine." Zexion said while gently removing the hand from his forehead. "My teacher just thought I was sick and sent me out." Just then, the bell rang signaling lunch time. "Well since you're not sick, come with me. I want to talk to you."

Zexion followed through crowds of people and flights of stairs until they reached a rooftop, but it was a glorious sight. There were flower beds with different kinds of flowers, a marble fountain in the middle and wooden benches surrounding it. A metal railing on the edge and a view of the entire school, which was one of the most beautiful things Zexion has ever seen. He closed his eyes and felt the breeze blow on his face. "How do you know about this place?" He asked. Demyx sat on one of the benches, tuning his sitar. "My parents had it built for me." Demyx replied. "They said I needed I place where I can concentrate and hone my skills in music other than in the classroom. So they hired the construction team, designers and wrote the large checks and this place was here in half a month." Demyx put down his instrument and stood beside Zexion. "So have you decided on a club yet?" "No" Zexion said. "I can't join any of the sporty clubs since I'm not well trained. I can't join Art or Music club since I'm not that creative. My only choices are only Book Club and Linguistics." "Why don't you join our club?" Demyx asked. "Because I don't fit in, and I'm out of my league." Zexion said sadly. "Hey, just because you're a scholarship student doesn't mean you can't join." Demyx wrapped his arm around Zexion's shoulder. "I'll tell you a little secret. Axel is one of the top offenders of the school, Larx is always seen every week or two beating up some guy, and Riku, well let's just say he's disturbed a lot of classes with his "meetings" in the bathroom." Zexion wore a confused look. Demyx gave him a pair of binoculars and pointed at the tall oak tree in the courtyard. Zexion saw Riku reading a book under the shade of the tree and he had his arm wrapped around a shorter boy with sky blue eyes and chestnut hair spiked in all sides, who leaned on the silver haired teen.

"So what about you?" Zexion said as he removed the binoculars from his eyes. "Me? I'm practically failing every subject which requires thinking." Demyx replied. "My point is when we got here, even with our parents' rep, we didn't fit in either, so Axel made this group. It's a place where kids like them, the rich kids, who are like us, guys who don't fit in, can stay and be themselves. After a few days, we found more kids like us." "I guess it seems more of my place now but, I don't think anyone wants me there." Zexion said. "I want you there." Demyx said and Zexion faced him. "I talked to Axel and we had a long debate. The other guys came and thought you should join too. So he agreed to let you join on one condition." "You…want me there? Why?" Zexion asked, his face turning red. Demyx placed placed his left hand on Zexin's waist and pulled him closer and used his right hand to make the shorter teen face him. Their faces were inches away from touching and they could feel each other's breath. "Because I want you there with me." With that, Demyx closed the space between them and kissed Zexion. The shorter teen was a little shocked, but wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and kissed back. They broke off and sat on the bench together. "So, what's this condition?" Zexion asked. "You have to help us with our assignments and there are loads of them." Demyx said sadly, fearing that it would make Zexion refuse. "Well, I guess that's acceptable." Zexion said as he stood. "So is that a yes?" Demyx asked. Zexion moved in front of Demyx. "Yes, as long as you stay with me until I finish my work." Demyx pulled Zexion and made the shorter teen sit on his lap. "I'll even drive you home if you want." Demyx said with a smile. Zexion smiled and kissed Demyx on the lips. They broke off and headed to their classes hand-in-hand.


End file.
